


Tomorrow

by BlackStar3991



Series: Harringrove [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I'm a soft bitch, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tags Contain Spoilers, but at this time you probably know anyway, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStar3991/pseuds/BlackStar3991
Summary: "His heavy heart starting to pound up his throat, Steve sits up. He crawls to the foot of his bed, dreading to check the makeshift mattress on the floor.There's no trace of Billy to be found."----------After the events of last night, Steve wakes up to find Billy gone with no explanation.What the fuck?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1173278
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	1. Glance Back

**Author's Note:**

> So it seems that I was away for almost exactly a year, huh
> 
> I'm sure many of you will relate on some level, but quarantine hit me hard. For some reason, writing gave me so much anxiety that I just avoided it for most part of 2020.  
> But you know what?
> 
> The few people that read my fics during this year, left kudos and ~most important~ comments: you gave me life, and this fic is here 100% because you made me remember how much fun it was to write and get your lovely feedback <3 Thank you
> 
> Anyway, I know it's been a while, and I hope you enjoy it!

When the alarm interrupts his sleep, Steve just blindly hits it to stop and turns to the side towards Billy. And finds an empty bed. He frowns and opens his eyes, blinking against the light from the open window.

"Billy?" he calls, voice still thick with sleep, but gets no answer.

His heavy heart starting to pound up his throat, Steve sits up. He crawls to the foot of his bed, dreading to check the makeshift mattress on the floor.

There's no trace of Billy to be found.

After mumbling some excuse to his mom about why his stupid friend had to leave early, Steve gets dressed and goes straight to the car. What now?

Why did he leave? Did he have to go home? Was he worried about Neil finding out he was away all night? Was he in trouble? Then why wouldn't he wake Steve up? Let him know he was going. Or did he... did he just... Well. Steve taps nervous fingers on the steering wheel. Well. No use thinking about that now.

Nevertheless, he thought about it the whole drive. The now usual route of Looking-For-Billy. First Billy's house, which seemed empty (no lights on, no open doors, no cars in front nor in the driveway). That's good, right?

Then the quarry. The Camaro was there, wasn't it? Fuck, of course! The knot on his stomach loosend a little. Billy would be there, waiting for Steve in the car. And he would have a good explanation to - well, probably not a _good_ one. But at least an understandable stupid explanation to why the fuck he left with not so much as a "see you later".

Finally at the quarry (and almost late for school) Steve slows down and watches with attention through the window. This is exactly where they were last night, so the car should be just ahead. It's not long before Steve hit the breaks and just stares at a sort of a "hole" in the bushes, vaguely car shaped and with some broken branches on the ground, where someone might say a Camaro had been stashed. And no Billy.

Steve is proper worried now. He doesn't know whether he worries about Billy's wellbeing or about, well, them. But he feels like he should be worrying about _something._

When he pulls over at school, already very late, the first thing he notices is the fucking blue thing parked far from his usual spot. What the actual fuck. Steve can't stop himself from passing by the car (he's already late, might as well take another minute to stalk like a fucking creep). There seems to be nothing amiss. Not that he knew what he was looking for, anyway. It's just... anything to make sense of this in a way that doesn't hurt.

Steve spends his whole day trying to catch up to Billy. They don't have classes together until the last period, but usually that doesn't stop them from at least a nod on the halls, or a furtive wink to make Steve blush. Today, though, all he got was a glimpse of unruly curls just before they turned a corner and vanished into the crowd, or a faint smell of cologne that lingered when he had just been here. The only time that it seemed like Billy was going to look at him was at lunch, but then his eyes passed right through Steve, as if he didn't exist.

Steve's worry didn't so much vanish as it turned into annoyance. All he could do was power through the day, barely paying attention to anything else, till he finally had a chance to face Billy on the last period. To fight or to plead or to.... whatever, fuck knows what he's gonna do. But he never looked forward to math so much in his life.

Playing cool is second nature by now, but even Billy is surprised at his skill. He stares at his own face in the bathroom mirror, cool as a cucumber, no fucks given, wondering for a second who the fuck does that face belong to, because it sure can't be him. Billy has been freaking out since early morning.

Some noise or another woke him up around 7am, probably just Steve's parents, but Billy is a light sleeper. Usually he would have just closed his eyes and gone back to sleep. He should have, really. But Steve's hand made a soft sleepy twitch where it rested on Billy's arm. And that was all it took.

Billy look to the side, Steve's calm sleeping face half buried in the pillow, bathed in the golden morning light. He'd spent the night before, but fuck, this was different. They had _kissed,_ for fuck's sake!

Butterflies fluttered inside his chest at the thought of it. With is free arm, Billy brushed a stray lock of hair from Steve's face, and just smiled when it fell back where it was. This time they didn't share a bed because they "had to". They shared a bed simply because they wanted. For some reason, Steve wanted him. Last night he even went through all that trouble to find him, and...

The butterflies fluttered away, leaving only emptiness in his chest. All he could think of was Steve going to his house to check in on him. Steve following Neil to make sure he wasn't back for a while. Steve implying he would physically fight Neil if it came to it.

Wide eyes staring at the ceiling, Billy could barely breathe. He wants this, _of course_ he wants this. More than anything. But he can't live with himself if he's the reason Steve gets hurt. Or worse.

So he sneaks out of the bed and slips away through the window, with a last lingering glance at where Steve's hand searches the warmth that is no longer there.

It was early enough that he walked all the way to the quarry to get the Camaro and got roughly on time for school. When he didn't see Steve's car already there, he was half relieved half panicked. "Idiot", he kept thinking, "it's easier if he doesn't come, but I still want to see him".

Another wave of relief/panic would wash over him every time he caught a glimpse of Steve on the halls. But what would he say? Lie and say he wasn't interested? Tell the truth and say I love you too much to risk it? He can barely say that to himself. So he just looked past Steve and all but ran away.

That is, of course, until he realized they shared the last period. Fucking math, man...  
Billy picked up his backpack from he floor and sighed, still not sure where he was going when he went out to the halls.

When he found himself in front of the classroom, he stopped. The teacher was already inside, scribbling on the blackboard, and the clock on the wall said he was just on time. He hesitated for a second; if the teacher only turned around, the choice would be taken from his hands. Instead he looked at Steve, head propped on his fist, looking bored and anxious. The stupid flutter on his chest told Billy he couldn't deal with this right now, so he swallowed with a dry throat and turned away.

A quick little glance back, though... Without stopping, Billy looked over his shoulder, just for a moment, just enough for Steve to look at him expectantly - and realize he was leaving. The way Steve's face falls almost made him turn back. _Almost._


	2. Looking Forward

The bedroom door is closed, even though there's no one else home. At some point it got dark outside, but Billy barely noticed. The day was spent in thoughts, though not a single one that helps him. Not one fucking solution on what should he do.

After pacing around (again), he stops and glares at the idiot in the mirror (again). All the reasoning in his head insists that he's too dangerous to be around Steve. But Steve is not the one who is afraid, is he?

In a burst, Billy swats at the hair products on the counter and kicks them away when they hit the floor.

"Fucking idiot" he spits before turning briskly away.

Dispite what his mom said at dinner, Steve is not moping. _He's not._ He's just... reflecting. About stuff. Billy stuff. He can't stop, really.

It's not even that late, but he's already in bed. If this day can just _end already_ , maybe tomorrow he won't care that Billy doesn't care. Like, _maybe_. If he can just fucking _sleep._

Still wide awake, Steve feels it in his whole body when the tiny noise of a pebble hits against the half closed window. He jumps out of bed, and sits back down just as fast. Is he really gonna go running to him now? After today?

Well, _yes_. But he does walk slower this time. He looks through the window for a few seconds before opening it fully. Billy is right there, shifting his weight from a leg to the other, hands deep in his pockets. At least the asshole has the decency to cast his eyes down in embarrassement for a moment, until meeting Steve's.

None of them speaks or does anything for what feels like an eternity. Then Steve rolls his eyes and huffs.  
"Back door" he mouths, while motioning for Billy to go around the house.

The boy nods with a small grimace that could have been a smile, and does as he was told. Steve passes a hand through his messy hair and sighs. This time he makes sure not to run down to meet him. And his parents are already in bed, anyway, so he wears only socks and takes careful steps down the stairs.

He pauses in his kitchen, heart all tangled up inside his chest. Failing to be indiferent, he hopes to at least look it when he opens the door and crosses his arms. Billy still doesn't say anything, only stares at Steve with a slight frown and glances down.

Dying to ask what the fuck is up, but pissed off enough that he doesn't want to give in too fast, Steve plays along and stares back. He shrugs one shoulder and raises an eyebrow in question.

"You gotta stay away." Billy mumbles in a low but decisive voice.

That is not... That is absolutely _not_ the direction this should... Steve blinks slowly, stomach starting to churn.

"What..."

"This is fucking serious, Harrington! You gotta stay away."

After all this, Billy is saying to stay away from him? And calling him Harrington again? What the _fuck?_ That first pang of hurt started to get tinged by anger. Steve didn't fucking hallucinate all of those moments they shared. He didn't fucking _make_ Billy get close. And now he has the _nerve_ to come push him away?

"Aaalright." Steve starts, uncrossing his arms and placing one hand on his hip. "First of all, what the fuck d..."

Steve cuts himself off when a fist comes flying towayds him, and he barely has time to prepare for the punch that's coming. Except it doesn't. Billy grabs the front of Steve's shirt and pulls him forward, smashing their lips together.

After a surprised 'hnpf', Steve melts into the kiss. It's too hurried, too full of teeth and just perfect. At first, his hand goes to Billy's arm for balance, then it slides up to wrap around broad shoulders. The other hand goes from Billy's jaw to the back of his head, where it not-so-gently grabs the long wavy hair.

Still gripping Steve's shirt, Billy snakes his free arm around the boy's waist and pulls them flush against each other. Licking Steve's lips while deepening the kiss, Billy steps forward and backs Steve into the kitchen. They stop when Steve's ass hits a counter. Half pinned against it, Steve uses the leverage to open his legs and tangle them around Billy's thigs, holding him impossibly closer. Billy bites Steve's lower lip and rolls his hips forward, swallowing Steve's surprised moan.

They pull apart for air, but remain in each other's arms. Billy rests his forehead against Steve's, their noses brushing as they breathe.

"If we're gonna..." Billy starts with a raspy voice, clears his throat and continues. "If we're gonna do this... I _mean it_ , you gotta stay the fuck away from Neil. That means no going to my house, no breaking in through my bedroom window, and _absolutely never_ follwoing Neil anywhere. Got it?"

Steve pulls his head further enough so he can look at Billy's eyes with a startled expresion.

"So we're gonna... do this?" his lips twich up in a dopey little smile.

"That's what you fucking... Did you hear the rest I said?"

"I heard the most important part."

"I'm fuckng serious."

"Even if I have my nail bat?"

" _Steve._ " Billy warns stern, with a hint of I-will-stop-grinding-on-you in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Steve raises a hand in defeat, then lowers it to Billy's neck and carresses his jaw with the thumb.

"Promise me."

Steve frowns and hesitates, so Billy changes tactics. He rolls his hips against Steve's once more, feeling his jeans getting tighter by the second. Billy kisses down Steve's jaw and to his neck, biting his way up to his ear to whisper.

"Promise me, Pretty Boy." He squeezes Steve's ass while kissing his neck, and smiles against the other's skin when he feels the whole-body shudder he gets in response. "I need you to promise me."

"I...f... _fuck_ " Steve stutters, fingers twisting on the back of Billy's shirt. "Fuck, okay, I promise."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Yes. _Shit_."

Steve feels Billy's low rumbling laugh where he licks his throat, and shudders again. Fuck, he'd never seen Billy like this with him. Not alone, at least. This was the "public Billy", or the "cheeky-in-front-of-people Billy". Steve wasn't even sure anymore of whether this Billy was real or just a mask. But oh boy, is he glad it's real.

At last not afraid of scaring him off, Steve surges forward and all but jumps on Billy, smashing their lips back together. Billy is thrown off guard and stumbles, but never breaking contact. He spins Steve towards the kitchen table and leans him on top of it, knocking over a chair.

Breathless, Steve sits bolt upright on the edge of the table.

"What..." Billy starts with a frown, silenced by Steve's hand when it covers his mouth in a hurry.

Some rustling noises from upstairs.

"Steve? Is that you?" a distant not-sleepy-enough voice asks. Both freeze with wide eyes. 

"Uh, yes mom!" he calls back. Billy stifles a nervous laugh, and Steve's hand presses harder on his mouth. "Sorry! Just came for some water."

"Is everything ok?" the voice sounds closer to the stairs.

"Yeah yeah," trying not to sound too off, but almost throwing Billy under the table; "just tripped over a chair. Dark, you know. Be back up in a second."

"Alright. Be careful, you'll wake the whole neighbourhood."

"Sure thing. Sorry. Good night."

"Good night" she sounds farther away again, and soon there's a click as the bedroom door closes.

Billy licks Steve's hand so he removes it.

"I take it your parents are still home, then" he remarks trying to be witty, but with a slight shake to his voice.

"Very observant."

Steve looks at the floor and exhales deeply, hoping this won't make Billy come back to his senses or have a change of mind. That would be just too fucking much.

But Billy doesn't step away. A hand covers his and intertwines their fingers, so Steve looks up. Billy captures his lips, this time starting with just a light brush that melts into a gentle and soft kiss.

"How about tomorrow I come over with some books, for that all-nighter I bailed on last time?" he whispers so close that Steve feels the hot breath against his skin.

"Right" Steve whispers back with some indignation, but leaning his head to the side to grant Billy more accesss. "I was mad about that. Very fucking mad."

"Guess I'll have to make it up to you, then." Billy pulls away a bit and winks at him with a wicked smile. More serious, he adds: "For real, though. We... I _am_ sorry. We'll talk about it, if you want. Okay?"

Steve squeezes their still intertwined hands.

"Okay."

"Tomorrow, then?" Billy squeezes back.

"Tomorrow."

With one last quick kiss (and at least three looks back), Billy turns around and leaves through the back door and into the night, leaving Steve with a stupid smile and a knocked over chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please comment! <3
> 
> I absolutely love knowing what you thought of it, and a keysmash goes a long way lmao

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't usually do chapters, but I felt that this one worked better like this.)


End file.
